


Unusual Singularity

by CorsetJinx



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Time Shenanigans, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: One could say that each Grand Order's Singularity had something that made it unbelievable and unique. This one just happened to be right in the middle of Greater Grail War. Still, it shouldn't be too tough to resolve. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

She felt the tap of a blade on her shoulder first before any foreign presence registered. It was clean and neat for an initial approach. Blade angled just so to prevent movement, the edge clearly sharp enough to cut through skin. It had mana infused with it, she sensed. Probably to render protective enchantments useless.

"I am sorry." Behind her, slightly above the top of her head, the voice was soft and mild. Male. It sounded no older than perhaps twenty, but with a Servant you could never be too sure. "But would you be so kind as to dismiss that Archer of yours?"

She took the chance of looking up, breathing carefully. The main street was empty, sunlight spilling down over the rooftops of Trifas. Most people had already gone home or would be doing so soon. Yggdemilla would be free to do as they pleased once the sun went down. 

"I understand that you are in a precarious position," the gentle voice continued. "But understand that irregularities cannot be tolerated. Your reasons for being here, whatever they may be, should not be worth the cost of your life. Not so soon."

He could make just about _anyone_ believe him with a voice like that, she thought.

_Archer,_ she pressed the thought down the link of their minds cautiously. _Can he see you?_

The back of her head tingled. She got the brief impression of wind running through her hair _(no, **his** hair)_ and the slowly fading warmth of sunlight touching bare skin. Her servant was up much higher than she was, but he'd declined telling her his exact position. For the best perhaps, considering their current predicament.

_I am outside Ruler's detection range_ , Arjuna slowly replied. She could almost imagine that it was possible to feel the curve of Gandiva in her hands, since he'd likely already drawn it. _He cannot discern my True Name from here._

_Can you hit him?_ She asked, carefully lifting her hands to show that she was no threat. Not to Ruler, at least.

_That_ would be a fight she would lose _very_ quickly.

_Yes._ Arjuna sounded confident. Even calm. _But it would be at the cost of your well-being._

Well, that settled that. _Retreat a little farther, if you can? Act like I've dismissed you. That seems to be what he wants._

Reluctance touched the link between them. But he didn't argue, lowering Gandiva and masking his presence. It was faint enough that she could barely feel it at all. Hopefully, unless this Ruler's senses were keener than Jeanne's, it would be enough.

"That better?" She asked cheerfully, keeping her gaze focused ahead. "Sorry it took so long. I'm not very good at this."

The blade poised on her shoulder didn't budge. A part of her was amused that it had to be one of the knives the Church was so adamant about using. What better thing to cut down humans or Servants?

"I appreciate your cooperation." The reply sounded honest. "Please, turn around slowly and keep your hands relaxed." The weight of his weapon left her shoulder so that she could turn and face him. She did, suppressing the ansty feeling of turning her back towards the main road.

It would be the perfect opportunity for a Servant to attack. But nothing happened - no chains erupted from the ground to set hooks into her flesh. No poisonous mist or flamboyant illusion assaulted her senses. Amakusa Shirou Tokisada smiled at her gently, beneficent as a saint. His eyes were kind, taking her in all at once the way only a Servant could. He would have been entirely nonthreatening if not for the Azure Blades in his hand.

"You are not a Master of Yggdemilla." He surmised, a rueful quirk adding to his smile. "And you are not one of the Masters listed by the Mage's Association. Care to explain, then?"

She tried to smile back, hyper aware of the Command Seals on her hand and the knowledge that a Ruler class Servant had the ability to take the seals for themselves. "Would you believe me if I said that I came here to find that out for myself?"

The corners of Shirou's eyes curved. He gave off the impression of an indulgent parent or uncle waiting for her to realize he knew she was lying. Or that he suspected it, at least. In a way it reminded her of Jeanne. How the normally patient woman would wait for the truth to emerge from a situation.

"I'm afraid I cannot believe that." Shirou lowered his blades, extending his free hand towards her as an offering. "If you have no intentions to fight, please accompany me to the church. We can speak there and discuss what solutions might resolve this discrepancy."

_Right into the belly of the beast_ , she wanted to sigh. Arjuna nudged at the connection between them, letting her feel his wariness about this proposal. Privately, she agreed. Heading right into enemy territory was no good, especially if it meant revealing her Servant.

And once Shirou discovered she had _multiple_ Servants, it would get even _worse_.

"That's very kind of you." She began, dropping the tension in her shoulders. Like she believed that he meant her no harm. Who knew, perhaps he didn't - for the moment. Inwardly she tried to think of something, anything else that might divert Shirou's attention.

A fight against a Ruler wasn't something she was entirely prepared for at the moment, despite how the back of her hand tingled with mana from the Command Seals. Maybe if she had an Avenger, but fights against any Servant tended to get messy and loud. The less attention she drew to this was better.

It was just really bad luck that the rayshift had dumped her right into town, right as he was passing by.

"Please," Shirou said gently, his hand still extended. "I'm afraid I must insist."


	2. Chapter 2

The church smelled like old wood and incense. Stained glass windows rose up from behind the pulpit, spilling multicolored light onto the floor. She could recognize a couple faces of the saints, but some she'd either forgotten or never learned the names of. But standing there, she could almost forget about Ruler circling around to stand in front of her and the magnitude of the Grail War about to take place.

In the back of her mind Arjuna urged her to focus on the present. Not so much in words - too much distance, too great a chance Ruler might divine some clue about his identity. But enough, still, for her to force herself back to reality.

"Nice place you have." She smiled, wishing she could slide her hands into her pockets. Just in case he decided to interpret that as deliberate defiance, she didn't.

Amakusa Shirou smiled, looking for all the world absolutely serene. He folded his hands before him, feet a little less than shoulder width apart. It gave him a grounded look, like no matter what he was prepared for whatever came at him. It was just the sort of posture some of her Servants might envy, if they saw it.

"The church belongs to the people." He told her, his tone still mild and gentle. "I am merely allowed to occupy it for now." Lifting a hand Shirou gestured toward the pews. "You can sit, if you would prefer. The journey to get here must have been long."

She shook her head, pushing down on the urge to ask whether he'd be offering her a drink next. This wasn't Chaldea, she reminded herself. And she didn't know how tolerant he could be of jokes.

"I appreciate it. But sitting on the plane left me with restless leg syndrome." She smiled a little ruefully. "And you said you had some questions for me. It'd be better to stand for those, right?"

"If you would like." Shirou let out a soft chuckle. If she was reading him right, he'd yet to take offense. But how much of his calmness might have been an act she wasn't certain. He moved to one of the pews on her right, sitting carefully. "You do not mind if I sit, do you?"

"Go ahead." She assured him.

Satisfied, Shirou focused on her once more. The full weight of his attention was a little disconcerting. Like he might know her better than she knew herself.

"You mentioned before that you came here to find out why you had been made a Master." Shirou began, studying her face. "Would you be willing to explain the truth? The church is neutral ground. I assure you that you will come to no harm while you are here."

A part of her regretted not taking him up on his offer of a seat as a muscle in her leg twinged. She shifted her weight slowly, resting her hip against the lip of a pew.

"I... wasn't supposed to be here." She admitted slowly, lowering her eyes. "You were right when you guessed that I'm not with the Masters from the Mage's Association. I listened in on a professor's meeting with one of them. When he mentioned that it was a different kind of Grail War than what we'd learned about in class... I got curious."

It seemed immature to scuff her shoe against the floor. Not to mention a little disrespectful, considering they were in a church and he was a priest. Sort of. She did it anyway, hoping he might mistake it for sheepishness.

"Students aren't allowed to participate in Grail Wars. Usually." She added. "But I wanted to see it for myself. So I got the first ticket to Romania I could find and came here."

Shirou's expression gave nothing away. If not for the attentiveness in his stare she might have thought he'd tuned her out. "And your catalyst?"

"Stole it." She looked away. "I didn't think it would work, honestly. At most I thought I'd get a dud summoning. If that happened I figured I could peek in on the battles, at least."

"Rather reckless." He observed, the corners of his mouth lifting briefly. "A fight between Servants is no laughing matter."

It was tempting to try and ease on her most regretful expression. Instead she pointed out, "But it's not something you get to see everyday. Especially not a Greater Grail war. Even if you don't approve, you can understand what I mean right?"

 _Master_ , Arjuna nudged at the back of her mind. _Please exercise caution._

 _Better for him to think I'm more of an impulsive kid than a threat, right?_ She reasoned, lifting her eyes to see Shirou's reaction. If he'd bought the lie - or at least didn't find it entirely see-through.

 _There are limits to how much one should rely on falsehood._ The warning in Arjuna's thought was, for a moment, brilliantly clear. He'd moved closer to her location at some point. Or he was expending more of his mana so that she could hear him.

"You still meddled in things not concerned with you." Shirou replied, bringing her fully back to the present. He looked slightly disappointed. As though he'd expected better from her, somehow. "Say that I take your word. You are still left as a Master in this Grail war. Your life would be in danger the moment you left this building."

 _Any sign of another Servant?_ She asked. The air in the church felt heavy now. Less comfortable and nostalgic.

 _I can sense one but not their class._ Arjuna's reply made the back of her neck itch. _I am sorry, Master._

"Does that mean you don't believe me?" She asked. "I don't have a wish for the Grail, if that's what you're worried about. This is already more than what I bargained for."

Shirou stood, easy and graceful. The air around him seemed different. Decided, like he'd made up his mind already. He smiled but the shadows at his feet looked darker than normal.

"I believe that you did not come here with the intent of starting trouble." He began mildly. "That much, I think, is true. Perhaps you are also telling the truth when you say you possess no wish for the Holy Grail. However," Shirou smiled faintly. "I have difficulty believing the rest of your story. Would you like to try again?"

 _Master._ Arjuna's end of their link prickled. She understood. It was tempting to back up and make a run for the door, even if there was a Servant nearby. Arjuna would have no trouble landing a shot within the building if he had to. Their biggest problem would be what kind of Servant Amakusa Shirou had with him and if the townsfolk got involved.

The shadows at Shirou's feet moved, claiming a spot of their own. As they coalesced a feminine form emerged, clad in black and a mantle of fur. A gesture from the woman's pale hands made the air ripple with magic. Gaps in space emerged, lit with sigils, and from within those portals came chains tipped with cruel hooks. She smiled, pleased and sweet, standing close enough to Amakusa Shirou that he could be protected without being in her direct line of fire.

"Shall we start with your name?" Shirou asked. "We never did properly introduce ourselves."

"Rem." She answered, pushing Arjuna's conflicted alarm form her mind. _I have to give him this, Archer._ "I go by Rem."

The woman beside Shirou frowned. She looked offended by Rem's choice to answer with a nickname instead of her proper birth name. Around her the chains she'd summoned clinked against one another in warning. Shirou looked somewhat disappointed, hands folded before him once more.

"And the rest?" He asked. "The truth would be preferable, of course."

"You never gave me your name, Father." Rem pointed out with a little bit of relish. For a moment Shirou looked amused. It was the opposite of his Servant, who narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

One hand laid over his chest, amusement still present in his eyes, and he replied, "Kotomine Shirou. I serve the Church and have been appointed as acting overseer in this Grail War."

"But you have a Servant." Shifting her weight, Rem glanced at the woman beside him. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Allowances can be made." Shirou lowered his hand. "But you are ignoring my question. And I doubt your own Servant would like for this to turn violent." He added, tipping his head back to glance at the windows behind him. It had a knowing feel to it, that gesture.

Rem fought back a swallow, keeping her hands at her sides out of habit.

 _He knows I am watching._ Arjuna admitted reluctantly. _I am unsure of anything else._

_Not your fault, Archer. This one's on me._

"I've got no interest in the Grail that belongs in this war." She began, meeting Shirou's eye. "What happens to it, whatever the winner wants from it - I don't care. I'm here because there's something in this place that doesn't belong and it's my job to take it back."

Both Shirou and his Servants' brows rose. The chains hovering in the air lowered their aim by half an inch, their summoner glancing towards her Master.

"The Mage's Association sent you?" Shirou asked, sounding as though it were just a point to be struck from a list of inquiries.

"No. Not directly, anyway." Rem shook her head. "More like a sister organization."

"Liar." Shirou's Servant clicked her tongue, her features hardening. She fell quiet when Shirou held up a hand, meeting her inquiring gaze with his own patient stare. They stared at one another as seconds passed, then the woman looked away.

When he turned his attention back to Rem, Shirou looked resolved. "And what exactly is your goal, if not the Greater Grail?"

"A lesser grail." Rem admitted, studying his face for any reaction. "One that doesn't belong in Romania or this war. An anomaly, if you want to think of it like that."

His brows drew together slowly in consideration. A part of her wanted to take that as a good sign.

"And what will you do with it, should you find this... anomaly?"

Rem shrugged, crossing her arms loosely over her chest. The back of her hand prickled where the Command Seals were. She wanted to run her thumb over them, as if that would quell the itch.

"Keep it safe." She replied. "Out of any hands that mean humanity harm."

Something shifted in Shirou's face when she said that. It was gone in a second, but his Servant apparently noticed it too. Silence took hold as Shirou turned her words over in his head, picking them apart for any falsehood.

 _Perhaps Da Vinci was right about him, Master?_ Arjuna ventured cautiously.

She tried not to let her own thoughts show on her face. _Maybe. We can hope, but we'll still have to keep an eye on him._

 _As he will on us._ Arjuna agreed.

"Do you intend to seek aid from the Masters of Black while you are searching for this Grail?" Shirou's voice brought her back to the present. Something harsh lingered in his expression, though he did a good job of looking unruffled at first glance.

"I'd hoped to avoid both sides and work on my own." Rem admitted reluctantly. It had been a foolish thought, she realized now. "But I've got no intention of throwing my lot in with them, if that's what you mean. Once I find what I'm looking for, that'll be it for my involvement here."

The woman beside Shirou raised her chin. "And how can we know that you will not use this Grail for your own ends?"

"The Grail doesn't interest me." Rem rocked back on her heels slowly, expression closed off. "Even if I really had a wish. But I've still got to look for it so someone else can't hurt anyone with it."

"And your Servant?" Shirou cocked his head to the side. "What of them?"

Rem hesitated. Reaching out, she lightly brushed the edge of her mind that was connected to Arjuna. _Archer?_

 _My wish is merely for eternal solitude_ , He reminded her coolly. _Barring that, Master, any wish you have may as well be my own._

 _Grump_ , she directed the thought at him fondly. To Shirou and his Servant she replied, "Just wants to be left alone. That's all."

"A waste of a wish." The black haired woman huffed. Beside her, Shirou looked like he was suppressing a smile.

Arjuna bristled and Rem tried to soothe him with thoughts of what wrapping up this singularity would bring. They'd be able to go back to Chaldea and he could pick up his books again. The library would more or less be his, considering the odd hours he could keep when he wasn't with her. It took a moment, but the strain on their bond subsided.

 _Do not trust her, Master._ Arjuna wasn't entirely mollified - his end of the mental link still simmered with irritation.

_I trust her about as far as I could throw her _, she assured.__

__"Depends." Rem directed her response to Shirou's companion, shrugging. "Everybody's different. If I were a Servant and didn't want to be, I might wish for the same thing."_ _

__"That aside." Shirou interjected almost diplomatically, shifting his weight forward. "You are still an anomaly yourself. Even if you say you have no intentions of disrupting the war, we only have your word on it. Unless you find it agreeable for us to form a temporary truce?"_ _

__"You want me under surveillance is what you mean." Rem countered mildly. "In case I go back on my word."_ _

__Shirou smiled, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. "That is one way of putting it. By combining our forces, you would be able to observe the war and perhaps find this Grail you are looking for. Of course, if you decided to lend your Servant to our efforts..." He trailed off, leaving the unfinished sentence with a somewhat hopeful inflection._ _

__"Archer and I work together." Rem told him firmly, returning the suspicious look Shirou's Servant directed at her with a cold look of her own. "If it becomes necessary to defend ourselves, we will. But as for picking sides between Red and Black..." She shook her head. "I'm not going to push Archer into that."_ _

__Through their link she sensed Arjuna stir in surprise._ _

__"That is fair." Shirou conceded. If he was disappointed, he didn't show it. "What will your decision be, then? As a rule, I cannot let anomalies in this war out of my sight. And you will need help to find your Grail."_ _

_You don't have to look so damn smug about it_ , Rem tried to keep the thought form showing on her face. 

__"I'd appreciate the help, admittedly." She began slowly. "But what's to keep you from deciding to get rid of me and use the anomalous Grail for whatever you want?"_ _

__"The Lesser Grail holds no interest for me." Shirou replied simply. "And if it does not belong in this war, then it would be better to see it in the hands of someone who will not use it. I do not mind supporting your goals, so long as you do not upset the balance of this war. You would have my word, of course."_ _

__Briefly, she entertained the thought of what her other Servants might say about this. If they might have protested, insisted on working separately from both Factions regardless of what issues might arise. Or if some of them might react like Arjuna - withholding outright disapproval and keeping their misgivings to themselves._ _

_Are you with me, Archer?_ , she asked. Just to be sure they stood on even ground with one another. 

_I am your Servant._ Arjuna replied. _My place is at your side._

__"Alright." Rem said at last, directing the word at Shirou and his Servant. "But Archer stays with me. We won't get in your way where the war is concerned. If it turns out that someone on the Black Faction's side has our Grail, we'll focus on them and them alone. Fair?"_ _

__"It is." Shirou smiled, looking at ease as he offered her his hand. "I look forward to working with you, Rem."_ _

__She glanced at his hand, then slowly accepted the offered handshake. Whether on purpose or not, he'd left her with the chance to use the hand not marked with Command Seals and a part of her was relieved about that._ _

__"It'll be interesting." Rem admitted. "We'll do our best."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure if I'd continue this story, to be honest. But the idea of another chapter kept nipping at me, so we'll see where this goes. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you have me send a familiar after her, Master?" Semiramis waited to speak until she could no longer trace Rem's departing mana, folding her arms as she turned their options over in her mind. "We cannot afford to leave her unattended."

The whole encounter reminded her of the meeting with Saber of Red's Master - how neither she or Shirou had been able to divine anything about their supposed allies' goal. It could prove troublesome if this new arrival decided to work with Kairi Sisigou and his Servant, however small that chance might be. At least, Semiramis consoled herself, this unaffiliated Master had been more forthcoming. And an easier read at that.

"I do not believe she will go far." Shirou mused, his back to her. His gaze was focused on the altar, arms folded behind his back. Though she scrutinized his posture there were no signs that he was perturbed about what had happened.

"Even so." Semiramis added. "It would be unwise to let a mouse run loose while we move on with our plan."

Shirou said nothing for a moment, too absorbed in his thoughts or perhaps lost within a revelation. When he finally turned enough to look at her over his shoulder, he wore a smile. Faint and calm, as confident as she had ever known him to be. Just the sight of that smile was enough to almost coax out one of her own - though she caught herself just in time.

"Just one of your familiars should be enough." Shirou turned away from the altar. "We need three days to finish building the Hanging Gardens and complete its ritual. Rem will not be able to locate the Grail within that time."

Semiramis allowed herself a frown, tucking a hand underneath her chin. "It is not within the limits of this town, you mean?"

"No." Shirou sounded confident. She believed him. "Even if it's an anomalous Grail, I would be able to sense it. There is no such thing in Trifas. If I were to hazard a guess... one of the Masters on the Yggdmillenia side may possess it."

"Even with the Greater Grail in their possession, it would be prudent to collect the Lesser." Semiramis conceded. Idly, she began to walk between the pews. The whisper of her black dress trailed after her, disturbing the otherwise silent conclave. She turned her gaze towards her Master, calculating.

"You are not worried that Darnic might seek to empower his Servant with the Lesser Grail? Or wish upon it, to make our lives all the more difficult?"

Shirou's smile only widened the faintest bit. For one who did not smile often, let alone widely, it had the effect of making him seem boyishly charming. A pleasant trick. One that had initially thrown off her perception of him, in the beginning.

"The Lesser Grail cannot give him what he seeks. While he might give it to one of those under his command or keep it in reserve as a fail-safe, all his wishes will only come to pass through the Greater Grail." Shirou unclasped his hands, letting them come to rest at his sides. "For the moment, we can't afford to worry about it. All our hard work will be for nothing if we cannot give you your rightful power, Semiramis."

A chuckle accompanied the syllables of her name, emerging from his mouth with what might have been a trace of fondness.

Perhaps in another life, had she been another woman, it would have brought pink to her cheeks.

"Flatterer." Lifting her hand she called upon one of her familiars, giving it form and purpose through her own thought and magic alone. A skeletal bat soon clung to her hand, one large eye peering up at her with single-minded dedication. She sent it off with a flick of her wrist, watching its ascension to the outside with quiet satisfaction.

"I am pleased that my Master knows where to place his priorities." She continued, turning her head to look at him. Shirou met her gaze attentively, as ready to begin as she was. Perhaps more, considering his goal. "Let us hope this trend continues."

He bowed his head to her, a faint quirk of his mouth just barely visible. It was far from the obeisance she'd received as Empress but it would do for now. They had work to do.

* * *

_Is it still following us?_ , Rem asked. She double checked the map Da Vinci had given her before rayshifting, glancing up at the roads to be sure she wasn't lost. The notations certainly helped, providing landmarks she could easily point out to herself. Thankfully there wasn't much traffic - not with the sun gradually setting beyond the mountains.

Despite his dissatisfaction with how the meeting in the church had gone Arjuna had kept a studious eye on their surroundings, informing her of anything suspicious. Rem felt his attention shift, could almost picture the oddity he was looking at in her mind's eye. Then the barrier Arjuna preferred to keep settled down between them, restricting her connection to his mind like a familiar, if firm, reprimand.

 _Yes. It is maintaining it's distance for now, but it still follows._ His mental tone bore a trace of disdain. _Three houses back. It may have a cloaking spell upon it. None of the civilians appear to be aware of the creature._

Rem figured she ought to have expected that. She pretended to consult her map once more, pressing her thumb down on the page. Runes flickered, tracing out a path in faintly glowing gold that she would be able to follow. Looking up she considered the sky. It was still a shock to find only the setting sun and not a monstrous ring of light. The unbroken sky was more disconcerting than it was comforting. She'd gone for what seemed like forever without seeing a normal sky - now it just seemed like a foreboding anomaly.

 _Do you wish for me to dispose of it, Master?_ Arjuna brought her back to the present.

 _You'd have to reveal yourself to do it. I want to keep the Red Faction in the dark about you for as long as we can._ Rem folded up the map, sticking it in a pocket. Da Vinci's instructions were easy enough to remember that she wouldn't need the runes until she went out again.

 _Shirou and his Servant would probably just send out another one._ Rem added, lifting her hand to knock on the door of a building sporting a faded wooden sign. A voice called for her to enter and she greeted Mashu's relieved expression with a smile.

"Senpai, you're safe!" Mashu crossed the room in five quick strides, throwing her arms around Rem and holding her tightly. Around their feet Fou paced in a circle, fluffy tail brushing over their legs.

"Hey Mashu - let me close the door." Rem gave Arjuna enough time to check one last time on their unwanted visitor before closing the door. With it and the few windows closed and shut she felt a little safer, even though a little voice reminded her that those things would not be any protection against a Servant if one was sent after them.

Arjuna manifested slowly, almost reluctantly, once he was certain that he would not be spotted from the outside. Against the rustic interior of their hideout he looked calm and regal, eyes sharp as he glanced around the room. Silently, Rem was grateful that he hadn't manifested Gandiva as well. It would be hard to explain any property damage from a bow taller than most humans.

"Is this place secure?" Arjuna directed his question at Mashu, acting as though he hadn't been witness to her reacting to Rem's appearance like an excited child. It had what Rem assumed to be the intended effect as Mashu abruptly straightened up and put a couple steps of distance between herself and Rem.

"Yes." Mashu raised her chin confidently. "Dr. Roman and Da Vinci-chan assured me that this location would be secure for our use. It _is_ near to a leyline, however..."

Her expression faltered. "There is another outside Trifas which has better strength. We won't be able to summon from this one without possibly giving our positions away, but it will be useful for replenishing depleted mana stores."

"That's good enough for now." Rem checked her communicator, relieved to see the tiny green light that meant she had enough signal to contact Chaldea. "We have some unwanted company at the moment, so summoning anyone else wouldn't be a good idea right now."

Mashu frowned, oblivious to Fou mimicking her expression as he settled on her shoulder. "Were you followed by a Servant, Senpai?"

"Familiar." Arjuna corrected. He'd turned away from them, immersing himself in making something to drink. It was odd to watch him do something so mundane when his every movement boasted poise and control. "It can be easily taken care of, when Master approves of such."

There was a faint jibe tucked away in the politeness of his tone. Rem sent him a look from the corner of her eye, accepting the steaming cup of coffee when he offered it.

"We can move bases if we need to." She said, both to ease Mashu's worry and to smooth any ruffled feathers on Arjuna's part. "Familiars might not need to sleep but if either Faction makes a move we can use the confusion and go under Ruler's radar."

"He's a nice guy, by the way." Rem winked at Mashu, "Polite enough to not immediately stab me in the back. Solomon's Demon Gods could learn a thing or two from him."

Mashu, now holding a cup of coffee herself, looked horrified. She didn't even notice Fou sniffing at her drink, front paws precariously balanced on her arm. Arjuna muffled a sigh with his palm, his shoulders briefly slumping.

"You are as peculiar as ever, Master. I know of no other who might classify an enemy in such a manner."

"Senpai, are you sure it's alright to joke like that?" Mashu asked, fidgeting with her cup. Realizing that Fou was contemplating sticking his muzzle into her drink Mashu gently shooed him away. "Da Vinci-chan was convinced that Amakusa Shirou was a big threat."

Rem opted to settle in one of the chairs close to the unlit fireplace, cradling her cup. "I'm sure that he is. When we spoke he made it pretty clear that he didn't trust me or what I told him about the Grail. But we've faced worse."

She sat up a little in her seat, feeling the thrum of the Seals on her hand. Of the spirit origins waiting to be summoned. Even if Solomon's Noble Phantasm hadn't manifested yet they were still working against the clock to resolve this singularity. They'd need a diverse team to face whatever challenges brought by the singularity's changes to reality. Along with the threat of the Red and Black Factions.

Mashu perked up as Rem set her cup in her lap, ignoring the faint twitch of Arjuna's mouth that gave off a sense of disapproval.

"I don't think the Grail is in Trifas." Rem admitted. "Ruler didn't seem like he knew about it at all. If one of the Red Faction had it, I'm willing to bet they'd already be making trouble."

Arjuna sipped from the cup he'd taken for himself, contemplative. "That would leave the Black Faction as possessing the highest probability of holding the Grail. Since our contact with Chaldea was cut upon arrival, we can only assume that the Masters of Yggdmillennia do not often leave their base."

"So far there has been no monster activity within the city." Mashu reported, pushing her glasses up. "The citizens I came across on arrival did not appear to notice anything out of the ordinary. Senpai," she added in a softer tone, "if you have the signal you should get in touch with Dr. Roman. You can use my communicator if there's still interference with yours."

"I'll try." Rem promised, checking for the little green light on her communicator once more. "Once we make contact I'll ask for an updated map of the region. The Yggdmillennia base probably isn't going to be close to town, so we'll have to travel on foot. Until then, the most we can do is hole up and wait."

She drained her cup through force of habit, taking in the rush of caffeine with a sigh. "Mashu, if you're tired you should get some rest. Tomorrow I'd like you to go with me to look around town."

Mashu nodded, drinking her coffee slowly to savor its warmth. It was an open secret that Arjuna made good coffee. Some of the best in Chaldea. So to be able to get a cup for herself, without facing any competition, was quite nice.

"Arjuna." Rem turned to look at him and he raised his head attentively. "I'll need you to stay in spirit form while we're out. The longer we can keep Shirou from knowing who you are, the better."

"Of course." He didn't incline his head, but kept his tone politely courteous all the same. "Simply let me know when you are ready, Master."

Rem smiled, reaching to activate her communicator. "Will do. Now if you'll excuse me, it's time to get yelled at."


	4. Chapter 4

_Are you certain this is the best course of action?_ Arjuna let the question hang between himself and Rem without expecting an immediate response. Trifas, during the day, was as bustling as any other town he'd observed within his lifetime. There was plenty to see and Mashu had no qualms about letting her excitement show. She did, however, stick close to Rem's side. That measured caution was something Arjuna could approve of.

Rem took Mashu's hand and tugged her in the direction of another antiques store, looking for all the world like a normal girl spending time with a friend.

_I can't keep pulling out Da Vinci's map every time we head out._ Rem answered at last. She gave no sign of being preoccupied with him, pointing out an impressively intricate music box for Mashu to see. _If we spend time out in the town then we'll have a better idea of how it works. Who, if anyone, we need to avoid. And_ , Rem added with a subtle nudge at their connection, _it will take up the attention of Shirou's servant if we do this._

_You intend to mislead that woman with mundane details?_ Despite his incorporeal state Arjuna managed to convey a coolly unimpressed sort of tone. _And if that does not work?_

_She's paranoid to some extent._ Rem shrugged off his reply without fully dismissing it. _It doesn't seem like she really trusts in Shirou's ability to get things done on his own - or maybe that's a Servant thing._

The jibe, if he was correct in reading it as one, was far gentler than he'd expected.

"Do you think Da Vinci would like it, Senpai?" Mashu held up a miniature globe cut from glass for Rem to see, her expression hopeful. A blush colored her cheeks and she fidgeted, careful not to drop the delicate thing. "I-I know that we shouldn't really be shopping at a time like this but... it seemed like something Da Vinci could admire."

Rem studied it as though she were actually considering the question worthy of merit. She gave the globe a tiny push, smiling when it slowly whirled. "I think she would. It would look nice with some of her other ones."

It _was_ a pretty thing, Arjuna supposed. Had it been a map of the stars, his brother Sahadeva would have loved it.

_We have no way to transport it safely, Master._ Arjuna reminded her softly. _It would not be wise to set one's hopes too high for souvenirs._

_It's the thought that counts._ Rem told him, watching Mashu's smile grow as the globe completed its rotation. _Besides, we always manage to bring back a war trophy or two from other singularities._

_You are not wrong._ Arjuna conceded reluctantly, looking past their heads to the street outside. From a rooftop across the way the familiar which had been tracking them still waited, its single glaring eye loathsome to his gaze. _But the mission should come first._

"How about we debate it over lunch, Mashu?" Rem offered, unwilling to cut her friend's hopes down so soon. "We've got the town to ourselves for now. And we can make up for the fact that Fou ate off your plate at breakfast."

The red in Mashu's cheeks deepened and her eyes widened. As if to make Rem's statement more apparent her stomach chose that moment to speak, filling the quiet of the store with its irate grumble. Rem hid a smile as Mashu quickly set the globe down, smoothing down her coat nervously and straightening her glasses.

"I-I... um... th-that sounds nice, Senpai." Mashu cleared her throat self-consciously, blinking when Rem hooked a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"It's settled then. C'mon, let's see what Trifas has to offer." She waved confidently at the man behind the counter as they left, coaxing a smile from his timeworn face. Stepping out into the sunlight Rem let out a pleased sigh, tipping her face towards the sun.

_We'll go hunting for the stronger leyline after we've eaten._ Keeping her gaze fixed ahead, Rem led Mashu up the street to a promising looking cafe. _When we do it will be as good a chance as any to get rid of that familiar. Fair enough?_

_As you say, Master._ Arjuna replied shortly, hands itching for the weight of Gandiva.

* * *

_Have they left Trifas?_ Kotomine's inquiry made one of Atalanta's ears fold back in annoyance. It was the only sign of displeasure she allowed herself, focusing instead on the heads of her targets. It was easier than she had thought to track them as the two girls meandered through the town. As if neither particularly cared about stealth at all, let alone defense.

She could even see the unsightly familiar which had been tailing them since yesterday. It's presence did nothing to lighten her mood.

_Not yet._ Atalanta responded slowly, checking the wind and narrowing her eyes at incoming clouds. By nightfall they might obscure the moon and reduce visibility. If she were lucky that would not be the case but Romania's weather patterns differed from Arcadia's.

_It will be soon, I think._ She added reluctantly, shifting her grasp on her bow. _They are running out of places to loiter freely._

_And there has been no movement from Yggdmillennia?_ Kotomine asked. Not for the first time Atalanta wondered about his motivations. What he _gained_ from being an intermediary for her and the other Masters of Red. The thought nipped at her attention, even as she forced it aside.

_None. They do not appear to be aware of the situation._ Atalanta turned her gaze back on the two girls, frowning. _How long that will remain the case I am not sure. Do you wish for me to engage them?_

A moment of silence passed and the wind tugged at her skirts as she waited. Perhaps he was speaking her Master and formulating a plan. Or, Atalanta mused suspiciously, Kotomine was arranging the details with someone else. Assassin, most likely.

_Let Assassin's familiar take care of observing them for now._ As if on cue Kotomine's smooth reply emerged. It irritated her, how calm the priest sounded. _I have another task for you._

Despite herself, Atalanta's curiosity stirred. Almost anything was better than keeping track of two people pretending to be oblivious in a town. If it were something that actually _required_ her skills then...

_Berserker of Red has begun to rampage._ Kotomine's words brought Atalanta's near-hope to a sudden plunge. _I would like you to dissuade him, if you can._

The thought rankled her pride, to be honest. She'd yet to meet the Berserker of Red in truth, but the class itself left much to be desired. Worse still, if Kotomine's statement were true she would face a formidable task ahead. Quite possibly alone, too.

And yet she had earned her fame as a hero in the hunting of wild, maddened beasts. This might be no different.

_Understood._ Atalanta turned herself in the direction Kotomine's reply indicated and began to race.

* * *

"Leyline confirmed. We can set up the summoning circle here, Senpai." Mashu reported, stopping in her tracks and gently lowering her shield to the ground. The communicator around her wrist flickered and a hologram of Dr Roman observed the process of the summoning circle's activation.

His face was a little blurry but after a moment of silence the image stabilized enough for Rem to make out the lines of tiredness in his expression. Once the feed was steady Dr Roman sat up in his seat, suppressing a yawn as he read the report being filtered back to Chaldea. Some of his fatigue seemed to fall away at the results and he sent Mashu a tiny smile.

_"Looks good from here. No enemy Servants detected. Now that we have a stable anchor over there I won't have to worry so much about the two of you."_

Rem set the box she'd carried with her from Trifas in the center of Mashu's circle, stepping back and beginning the process of sending it back to Chaldea. "Don't lie, Roman. You're always worried. Heads up though, we've got presents for you and Da Vinci."

Romani blinked, surprise etching itself clear as day across his features. He squinted in the light of the circle's response to Rem's order, briefly leaving the limited view afforded by his computer screen. Straining her ears, Rem could pick up the sound of Roman's chair rolling across the floor. His exclamation of surprise brought a smile to her and Mashu's faces.

The doctor came back into view after a moment, noticeably more excited. He smiled at them widely, eyes curving up at the corners. _"You weren't joking. Da Vinci'll be happy that you found that for her. And you got me cake! I gotta say, that was a pleasant surprise to find."_

"Senpai recommended it." Mashu informed him with a pleased look. "She said that since you enjoyed strawberry shortcake you might like Amandine as well. Please do not eat it all at once." Mashu added sternly, frowning at the gleeful spark in Roman's eyes.

_"Thank you, Rem."_ Roman's smile softened before it slowly vanished. _"From now on though you should focus on the mission. Have you encountered any other Servants besides Amakusa Shirou and his?"_

Folding her arms across her chest Rem shook her head. "Not yet. We did see a couple of homunculi that resembled what Chaldea mentions as being work of the Einzberns."

_"That may be the Yggdmillennia's doing."_ Roman mused. _"They did have some contact with the Einzberns in the past. It would be easier to know more if we had access to the Mage's Association's records. But... well."_ He sighed, looking up at the two of them ruefully. _"It is what it is."_

"We'll handle things as they come." Rem shrugged, then extended her hand towards the circle. "This is a Greater Grail war, you said. So both sides will have one of each class?"

Roman straightened up in his seat, nodding. _"That's correct. I'd advise you to bring along one of every Servant class as well, to counter them. Be careful though - whoever you pick will have to last until you make it back to this leyline or find another. Speaking of, where's your Archer?"_

Mashu coughed delicately, turning her eyes away as the summoning circle began to glow once more. Rem's only responsive for a moment was an amused smile. The back of her hand glowed red as her Command Seals absorbed some of the mana from the circle.

"Giving a familiar a run for its undead life, probably. He hated that thing as soon as he set eyes on it."

Once more Dr Roman's brows rose in surprise, concern quickly flashing across his expression. _"That sounds... well, very like him. Are you sure about keeping him around for this? You have other Archers."_

"I trust him." Rem searched through the collection of Spirit Origins waiting at Chaldea. One class was already covered - much as her tone came off as flippant she truly did place her trust in Arjuna's abilities. The rest, as Dr Roman mentioned, would have to be chosen carefully. "Have you picked up on any sign of the Grail, Roman?"

Taking the hint for what it was Roman let the matter drop. _"Unfortunately... no. We confirmed that the Grail isn't in Trifas at least, but I'm afraid no other leads have emerged."_

"Perhaps the Masters of Black have it?" Mashu ventured, momentarily distracted from the flicker of light rippling through the air above Rem's hand as she called upon her Servants. "If we continue at this pace we can reach their base of operations by tomorrow."

Roman's frown settled into place at that, turning the look in his eyes serious. " _Much as I don't like you heading into the heart of potential enemy territory... it is the only possibility we currently have. If you go, make sure you're prepared. We have no idea what Servants the Black Faction has summoned to their side."_

"Will do." Rem promised, slowly closing her hand into a fist. A tremble tried to spread up her legs and she carefully shifted her weight to mask it, blinking against the sudden drain on her mana. It wasn't as bad when compared to previous experiences in earlier singularities, but the sudden draw of eight Servants was enough to make her muscles feel weak.

Looking up she offered Dr Roman and Mashu a reassuring smile. "Tomorrow, Yggdmillennia. We'll make camp here for the night and double check everyone's condition."

Concern fractured Mashu's usually calm expression and she reached out to gently close a hand around Rem's arm. "Only if you're certain, Senpai. We can wait a little longer - until you're more adjusted to your Servants."

Dr Roman's silence seemed to echo Mashu's statement, his eyes almost sad when Rem met his gaze.

"I'll be alright." She assured, reaching out to coax Arjuna back for the debriefing. "Trust me."


End file.
